vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheogorath
Summary Sheogorath is the Daedric Prince of Madness, who exists inside the subconscious of every mortal and whose motives are said to be unknowable. According to Aldmeri Myth, Sheogorath was born when Lorkhan's Heart was ripped from his chest, with the Mad God forming from the "Sithis-Shaped Hole" left in the world. His Plane of Oblivion is known as the Shivering Isles (Though also called "The Madhouse" or "The Asylums"), and consists of a main landmass surrounded by a group of smaller islands, and is divided into two halves: Mania and Dementia, Sheogorath's split personality, the "two shades of madness". The northern highlands of Mania consist of verdant fields with brightly colored plants and fungi, and represents the lighter side of Sheogorath. They are inhabited by harmless trickster daedra, whimsical revelers and insane artists. Meanwhile, The marshy lowlands of Dementia consist of dreary swamps and forests of dead trees, and represents the darker side of Sheogorath. They are inhabited by violent, sadistic daedra, paranoid schizophrenics and delirious psychopaths. Each half is ruled by a duke, with Sheogorath himself residing in the Capital City of New Sheoth, ruling over both Mania and Dementia as King. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-B Name: Sheogorath. Known by many titles, such as The Madgod, The King of Madness, The Mad Star, The Mad Lord, The Mad One, The Lord of the Never-There, The Skooma Cat, etc. Also known by mortal aliases such as Shane gro-Orath and Theodor Gorlash. Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Inapplicable Age: Inapplicable Classification: Daedric Prince of Madness, God. Former Et'Ada Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence (Daedra are described as living conglomerations of hyper-angles, and as being entities of higher-dimensional morphology beyond what mortals can perceive), Large Size (Type 10), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 8 and 9), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Acausality (Type 5. Gods and Daedra are eternal and immutable entities who only seem to be linear and bound by cause and consequence because they choose to appear as so), Regeneration (High-Godly. Comparable to other Daedric Princes such as Azura, who reformed after being completely destroyed and erased by Vivec after he had tapped into CHIM), Magic, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Immensely above the Ideal Masters, who exist as, and control their own Platonic Ideal beyond the limitations of Nirn. Embodies and predates the creation of the concept of Madness), Madness Manipulation (Type 2 and 3. Is the literal embodiment and creator of the concept of Madness), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (The Daedric Princes, and even Demiprinces such as Fa-Nuit-Hen, can freely shape the structure of their realms on a whim, even altering their number of Spatial and Temporal Dimensions at will, either making them friendly and appealing for mortals or manipulating them into incomprehensible landscapes), Physics Manipulation (The physical properties of any plane of Oblivion are entirely dependent on their Prince's whims), Law Manipulation (Similarly, the laws of the Shivering Isles are entirely dependent on Sheogorath's will), Dimension Absorption, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Summoning, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, BFR, Precognition, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Exists inside the subconscious of every mortal and is indirectly responsible for every mortal that has fallen insane), Sound Manipulation (Can manipulate the underlying tones of existence and change reality accordingly), Cosmic Awareness, Resistance to Law Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Absorption, Spatial Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, BFR, Transmutation, Madness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, and Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level (As a Daedric Prince, Sheogorath is one of the primary Ada that fundamentally maintain and comprise the infinitely-dimensioned Void of Oblivion, holding absolute domain over and personifying one of the sixteen partitions that make up the entirety of the realm and represent the empty spaces behind the spokes of the Wheel of the Mundus) Speed: Immeasurable, Omnipresent within the Shivering Isles Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Hyperversal Durability: High Hyperverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: High Hyperversal (Can freely traverse through Oblivion, an infinite-dimensional void which encompasses all possibility and contains an endless number of individual daedric realms. Immensely above Psijic Monks who can travel between Nirn and realms beyond Aetherius and outside of Time at will). Standard Equipment: The Staff of Sheogorath, The Wabbajack Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient, though severely limited by his Madness. Weaknesses: Completely Mad, and thus often behaves in illogical, erratic and reckless ways, rarely taking matters seriously and often treating everything as a joke. Limited in control and power by other Daedric Princes and Aedra. Gallery SheogorathShivering.jpg|''Sheogorath in Oblivion'' SheogorathSkyrim.jpg|''Sheogorath in Skyrim'' SheogorathOnline.png|''Sheogorath in Online'' TheodorGorlash.jpg|''Theodor Gorlash, a mortal avatar of Sheogorath'' sheogorathLegends.jpg SheogorathArena.jpeg Sheogorath'sWrath.png SheogorathCard.png SheogorathPainting.jpeg SheogorathThrone.jpg SkoomaCat.jpg|''The Skooma Cat, the Khajiiti Sheogorath'' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:BFR Users Category:Causality Users Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Crazy Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Demons Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Gods Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Kings Category:Law Users Category:Madness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Murderers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Physics Users Category:Protagonists Category:Psychopaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Rulers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sociopaths Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Staff Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Time Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tricksters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings